supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Starman
Starman (''スターマン Sutāman'') es un enemigo común del la serie ''EarthBound'' que apareció por primera vez en MOTHER, lanzado para el NES. El Starman aparece tanto como un enemigo en la Smashventura, así como también un ayudante. Perfil El Starman es un extraterrestre con una forma humanóide que hizo su primer debut en MOTHER como uno de los primeros jefes del juego. Luego de ser derrotado, el Starman volverá a aparecer como un enemigo común en casi todas las zonas del juego; el Starman cuenta con muchas variantes, como el Starman Jr. o el Last Starman. En EarthBound los Starman regresan aún con más variantes y con un papel un poco más importante. Los Starmen usan algunos tipos de PSI y trabajan para el antagonista principal del juego; al ser derrotados, los Starman dejarán una gran cantidad de puntos de experiencia al personaje. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Un Starman aparece como un trofeo en esta entrega. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Starman :Estas extrañas criaturas son sólo una descabellada muestra de los diferentes tipos de enemigos que hay en el juego EarthBound. Se trata de alienígenas a sueldo de los Giygas. Algunas variantes de la raza Starman son Starman, Starman Jr., Starman Deluxe, Starman Super y El fantasma de Starman. Todos ellos usan poderes PSI, pero su fuerza varía según el nivel en el que te los encuentres. :*''EarthBound'' Inglés :Starman :Just one kooky subset of the diverse cast of enemies in EarthBound, these strange creatures are aliens in the employ of Giygas. Variations of the Starman race include Starman, Starman Jr., Starman Deluxe, and Starman Super. They all use PSI powers, but their strength differs depending on the level on which they're found. :*''EarthBound'' En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En esta entrega el Starman únicamente cuenta con una pegatina. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' El Starman aparece como un ayudante en esta entrega. Al ser invocado por el jugador éste lanzará unos fuertes rayos al enemigo y se teletransportará por diferentes partes del escenario. Pueden ser golpeados, esto hace que salga disparado del escenario. Usa su Rayo PSI γ, el cual ataca a un luchador específico, y su Rayo PSI Ω, el cual es menos selectivo. Starman también es un enemigo del modo Smashventura en esta entrega, ataca al personaje usando los mismos ataques. En ambas ocasiones, el Starman puede ser derrotado por los ataques de los personajes, algo no muy común entre los ayudantes. La versión del Starman presente en el modo Smashventura será derrotada al instante si este es golpeado por uno de sus Rayos PSI tras serreflejados. En ambas ocasiones, tras su derrota, un texto morado que lee "SMAAAASH!!" aparecerá. Descripción del trofeo Español right|120px :Starman (EarthBound/Mother) :Los Starmen, secuaces de Giygas en la serie Mother, son unos famosos asesinos espaciales. Si llamas a uno en este juego, llegará teletransportándose y usará ataques como el Rayo PSI y (contra un enemigo) o el Rayo PSI Ω (en ráfagas por todo el escenario, hasta en cuatro direcciones). Derrotarlos es difícil, pero no imposible. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Vuelve como ayudante y con las mismas características de la entrega anterior, siendo que incluso puede ser vencido como antes. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate